Life love
by Jiya Minamoto
Summary: Rated for the fluff... It's just a cute story on what I think might have happened between Spike and Angel. Nothin too bad.


Hey, people! This is what I think happened between Angel and Spike. Theres no actual time sequence to this. All I know is that they're not in Wolfram and Hart. Hope you injoy!  
  
Once there was a great vampire, whom everyone knew by the name of Angel.  
  
Angel hadn't always been a vampire, but like most vampires, he was turned into one in the 16th century by a vampiress named Darla.  
  
Back before he was a vampire, Angel was known as Liam, and when turned, Angelus, the scourge of Europe.  
  
Angelus and Darla loved eachother dearly. They spent as much time together as they could at first, but soon enough, Angelus and Darla got bored of eachother and would spend days, weeks, maybe even a year or two, away from eachother.  
  
To ease the boredom, Angelus killed a girl named Drusilla's family, driving her mad, and then turned Drusilla into a vampire.  
  
One night, Angelus stayed home and let Drusilla hunt on her own. At about sunrise, she came home, a young boy at her heals. "Angelus!" She called into the darkness of the house. "Look what I made!" She said, as Angelus came out of the shadows to look at his kin's new pet. "It's called a Willy!" She announced proudly.  
  
"Actually, pet, it's William..." The boy corrected her.  
  
"So, you not only fed on this, Willy," Angelus replied, walking over to the two, and addressing Drusilla, while watching William. "But you turned him into one of us?"  
  
"Mm-hmm!" Drusilla nodded her head proudly.  
  
"Um, it's William." William corrected again.  
  
"Do you know what it's like to travel with only female companion ship?" He addressed William this time. "Sure I don't mind 'an all," He put his hands on William's shoulders. "But I do wonder what it would be like to have another guy around." Angelus said, putting his hand into a beam of sunlight coming through the open window, then withdrawind it.  
  
William repeated Angelus' actions, and had to resist the urge to pull his hand back from the burning sensation.  
  
After William had pulled his hand back, Angelus had slapped his hands onto William's shoulders. "I think I like this one!" Angelus grinned, reseaving a smile from the boy.  
  
"Oh, yay!" Drusilla said, a smile on her face as she clapped happily.  
  
"Drusilla, you go to bed. I wish to talk to William for a moment." Angelus said.  
  
"Do I have to?" She asked, frowning.  
  
"Dru..." Angelus warned.  
  
"Alright, goodnight." She smiled and skipped upstairs to her room, humming.  
  
"So, Dru turned you, did she?" Angelus asked the boy, pushing aside a few corpses off the couch. He then sat down, and motioned for the boy to do the same.  
  
"Yup." William stated, taking the invite, and sitting down.  
  
"Whats your occupation, William?"  
  
"I'm a poet. I write poems."  
  
"Poems?" Angelus asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, I have a passion to write poems." William frowned.  
  
"You need a new occupation!" Angelus said, his Irish accent strong. He stood up. "My room's upstairs." Angelus informed him with a smirk.  
  
"Alright. I'll find you if I need you." William said, and- to the best of his ability- curled up on the small couch.  
  
"That's not what I meant." Angelus replied, walking over to the younger vampire. "Why don't you join me? We can have," He thought for a second. "A grandsire/childe night."  
  
"I'm not sure...I mean I'm still a-"  
  
"Virgin? Who isn't these days?" Angelus interupted. He took a step closer to the boy. "Besides me, I mean." He walked the rest of the distance between him and the couch. "I can show you what being a vampire is all about." Angelus offered in a light whisper.  
  
"But Drusilla......what about her?" William asked, torn between the two.  
  
"She wont care!" Angelus said, rolling his eyes. He held a hand out invitingly. "Come on, you don't have to tell her. She'll never have to know."  
  
"Okay." William sighed, placing his hand in Angelus'. "Show me where the whine stops, and the blood-lust begins."  
  
"Come on, now!" Angelus smirked, pulling the young vampire to his feet.  
  
"I'm still not sure about this..." William whispered, while being pulled up the stairs.  
  
"Don't worry. It'll all be clear shortly." Angelus replied, leading William into his room down the hall.  
  
The night was filled with pleasure, I'll tell you that much. And for the next 100 years, they had a secret relationship that no one knew about. But after Angelus got a soul, he disappeared from William's sight, but whenever they where together, the passion was still there. They where in a relationship even when Angel was with Buffy. But when Angel moved to Los Anleles they cut it off, afraid someone would notice if Spike was found in L.A, or Angel in Sunnydale- even though he could alwayssay he wanted to see Buffy, and check up on everything there.  
  
So, I'll start the real story about seven year after Angel had left Sunnydale.  
  
"Angel, there are people outside wanting to talk to you! You have a job to do!" Cordelia Chase was shaking the souled vampire to wake him up. The only response she got was for him to shove his head under the pillow. "Fine then. If you want to be stubborn, I will be too!" She walked into the kitchen, and popped a glass of pig's blood into the microwave for a few seconds. "Angel, I've got some nice warm pigs blood for you!" She had to keep herself from puking.  
  
"Alright already... I'm up..." Angel sat up, taking the glass from her.  
  
"Good, because there are people your office!" She thought for a second. "Person, actually, but you nee to go see him!"  
  
"Doesn't any one know-"  
  
"Evil never sleeps, Angel. Remember? And besides, theres someone directly in your office as we speak, who wants to see you. I'm having Wesley watch him to make sure he dosn't touch anything. So, hurry up." She left the downstairs apartment room.  
  
"That girl doesn't even tell me who is in my office..." Angel sighed, as he climbed out of bed. "Well, I better go meet this guy..." Angel said to no one in particular. He stretched, drank the rest of the blood, and went upstairs to meet this mystery man.  
  
"Angel, what took you?" Cordelia asked as he walked over to his office.  
  
"Sorry it took me- Spike?????" Angel saw the boy in his office, as he walked in. "Thanks Wes....I can take it from here..." Angel told the ex- watcher, whom was sitting across from Spike, or earlier known as William.  
  
"Angel, finally! I'm sick of babe sitting." Wesley left the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Angel sad, closing the door behind him, and sitting down in his office chair. He watched Spike, trying not to make eye-contact.  
  
"So, you keepen the job of the slayer?" Spike stook up.  
  
"Spike, why are you here?" Angel asked again.  
  
"Truthfully, I came to see you mate." Spike reached out to touch Angel. Angel drew back, so Spike put his hands in his pockets. "Not a problem. But what ever happened? To Us I meant..."  
  
"I moved here, you lived in Sunnydale." Angel laced his fingers together and leaned on the desk.  
  
"We've had long-distance relationships before, for over a hundred years. Why not now?"  
  
' He's always had passion for love.' Angel thought.  
  
"Because of-"  
  
"Buffy, right? Is that it??" Spike was getting mad, and Angel knew that when Spike was angry, he was destructive.  
  
"Yeah." Angel looked up at Spike, whom was standing over Angel's desk. "Yeah. It is because of Buffy. We both love, or loved her."  
  
"And you still do?" Spike sighed.  
  
"Yeah. I do." Angel pulled out a pen and started writing something down.  
  
"Angel, for one, ' She wont know.'" Spike used the quote Angel had used on him all those years ago. "And for two, she's dead. She died on one of her rounds." Spike said sorrowfully.  
  
"What??" Angel stood up.  
  
Spike was looking out the window at all the busy people around them. "Yeah. That's why I'm here. I need you Angel." Spike looked up at his grandsire.  
  
Angel walked over and pulled down the curtains so that no one could see into the room. He then wrapped his arms around his childe. The younger vampire started crying. "You havn't fallen out of love with her. I have..." Angel sighed, letting Spike cry into him.  
  
"I found that out earlier........" Spike replied, finally able to stop crying.  
  
"So, does this mean your staying?" Angel said, looking down at the younger, who was looking p at him.  
  
"Only if you want me to." Spike said, resting his head on Angel's chest, while looking at the pictures hanging on the wall.  
  
"Of coarse I want you to stay!" Angel looked down at Spike shocked. He kissed Spike softly. "I love you." Angel said softly.  
  
"I love you too." Spike smiled, and looked up at Angel, the familiar glitter in their eyes. "And you know whats best about this this time?" Spike asked.  
  
"What?" Angel asked.  
  
"We don't have to keep it a secret!" Spike said cheerily.  
  
"Actually, we do..." Angel said. "Cordelia and I have a relationship at the moment..." Angel explained when he saw the confused look in his lover's eyes.  
  
Spike nodded. "I under stand." He said, and rested his head on angel's chest again.  
  
"Thanks." Angel smiled.  
  
And forever more the two of them lived together, their love so strong, that when they died, they where reincarnated, and it all happened over again. But that is another story for another time...  
  
I hope you liked the story! I origionally wrote it around January or something, but never typed it up. Well, if you would like to know what the life of their reincarnations just tell me in a review! I'll be happy to write it for you guys! But remember, this isn't the true story. Everything is true, except the part about them being past lovers. That's still being debated. Otherwise, there you go- Angel's story. 


End file.
